Because The Heart Never Lies
by TheHeartNeverLies
Summary: Lydia somehow lies her way into hanging out with Mcfly, but she can't go on lieing to them forever. She soon falls too deep and finds herself losing everything on her birthday. Will it all work out in the end? Full sumarry inside. R&R please! xxx
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is the first story i've done for Fanfiction, and i really hope all you guys like it! This idea kind of just popped into my head one night when i was listening to Mcfly, so decided to write a story about it. So anyway, this is just the prologue telling what the stories going to be about. **

**Sadly, i don't own Mcfly...Hopefully one day i will!!**

* * *

Prologue 

This is a story about two normal teenage girls, who were mad about Mcfly. No surprise there. So when a chance came to see their favourite band in concert, they grabbed it as quickly as possible.

But, Lydia's life wasn't going as well as she hoped it would. Her GCSE's were coming up, she had the worst English teacher in history and had to deal with the five people who hated her guts in an excruciating English project. So when the day of the concert comes, Lydia Coleman's mum has a surprise that's enough to make your head explode. Seriously. Will this be the ticket to make Lydia's luck finally turn and make all of her and Emily's dreams come true?

When Lydia somehow lies her way into hanging out with Mcfly, and her crush of a lifetime, Dougie Poynter, what does she do? Pull it all off? Or when the five most annoying kids in school, 'The Fit Five', start their ranting in the project once again, will she spill her secret? Problems occur even more on Lydia's birthday when she has a fallout with Emily and is supposed to be at two places at the same time. At some point she will have to live up to what she's done and confess, but will the love that started off with a lie, work out in the end? After all, it doesn't matter how much you lie, Because The Heart Never Lies.

* * *

**So there you go. Please review! Soph xx**


	2. Just My Luck

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. By the way, Mcfly is mentioned in this chapter but they don't make an appearance until the next chapter. I really like this opening chapter, i hope you all do too!**

**Nope...still don't own Mcfly!! But if i ever do, you will all be the first to know! Lol.. **

* * *

Chapter 1- Just My Luck

I sat there, full with anticipation and excitement, tapping my pen repeatedly on the table; taking every chance I had to glance at the clock, awaiting that bell to free me.

"Lydia, could you please stop that bloody tapping! You're driving me insane!" My best friend, Emily Fletcher (And no, she isn't related to Tom Fletcher. I wish!), whispered to me as she quickly snatched the pen out of my hand and placed it quietly onto the desk, next to my book.

"Sorry, it's just I'm really over-excited about tonight! I can't believe it's finally here!" I whispered back, although my voice unintentionally grew louder.

Emily's face stretched into a wide smile, although her grin was wiped straight from her face as a tall, scary-looking figure towered over our table.

"Miss Coleman, Miss Fletcher, I think you'll find that my class is neither the time nor place for chit-chat. You can carry on your conversation in detention if you like!" Mrs Gerrard, the worst teacher you could possibly imagine, sternly growled at us, spit flying everywhere.

"No miss." We grumbled, in unison.

"Right then. Sorry about that year eleven. Now, where was I? Ah yes..." Mrs Gerrard's screechy voice seemed to fade into the background, as I let my mind wonder and began to start playing Mcfly songs in my head.

Speaking of Mcfly (or should I say singing), it was the night of the concert. The concert me and Emz had waited so patiently for for six long months, had finally arrived! Yes, Mcfly, the single greatest band in the universe. Not only that, Dougie Poynter, the fittest and most amazing guy ever, played bass. Result!

The only problem was, we had to sit through a god damn hour of, excuse my French, shit English. Luckily, it was last lesson.

"So class, we're going to start a new project today. Let me see...I think I will split you up into groups of seven."

You might imagine a project being something like an essay or a report. Well, not in Mrs Gerrard's books. Nope, she was making us re-enact a play of our choice. Fun. Not.

And, as always, I ended up with possibly the worst group in history. Me and Emily were made to work with the five people who's aim in life was to make our lives misery. They liked to call themselves "The Fit Five", painful to hear, I know. It consisted of Nicole, Lauren, Codie, Ste and Nathan. The most popular kids in school. And yep, just my luck, we were stuck working with them. Great.

The rest of the lesson dragged by incredibly slow. I had to sit through arguments on whether we should re-enact 'Romeo And Juliet' (which of course would have Nicole playing Juliet and Ste playing Romeo. They were apparently the "hottest" couple at school) or 'Macbeth'. The only reason being that Ste and Nathan wanted to do the fight scenes.

If that wasn't enough to make you want to throw yourself off a cliff, there was also the fact of Nicole either checking herself out in a mirror or re-applying her make-up every two seconds. Which, I must say, got incredibly annoying.

Finally, after sixty minutes or pure agony, the bell rang. I had to try my hardest to stop the urge of standing on the desks and singing 'Hallelujah, hallelujah' at the top of my voice. Ha ha! That would have been amusing!

* * *

"SHE'S GOT A LIP RING WITH FIVE COLOURS IN HER HAIR 

NOT INTO FASHION BUT I LOVE THE CLOTHES SHE WEARS..."

Me and Emz sang Mcfly songs all the way back to my house, skipping merrily along the streets of the London borough that we called home, Brent.

One of the best parts about going to the concert, was that it was just going to be the two of us. Yep, that means no annoying family members to crank our style. Woo! Well, kind of. My mum agreed to us being there by ourselves, but she insisted on driving us to Wembley. I'm almost sixteen for Christ sake! But I wasn't going to let anything spoil the night.

"Hey Darling, Hi Emily." My Mum greeted us as we entered the kitchen.

She looked over at us and she had a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Hi Mum...What's with the dodgy smile?" I asked, confused.

"I have a surprise for the two of you. Come into the lounge!"

I glanced around at Emz who looked about as puzzled as me; we shrugged and followed my mother into our living room.

"So...You know I have some connections at the stadium, right?..."

We nodded.

"...Well, I couldn't think of anything to get you for your birthday. So, I found out that there were two backstage passes up for grabs at the Mcfly concert..."

My mouth literally dropped to the floor. No way! My Mum...could not of got us backstage passes!

"...So me being the best Mum in the world, got them for you both!"

I leaped off the sofa and ran straight into my Mum to give her the biggest bear hug ever! Emz was just sat on the sofa still, grinning like crazy.

"Wow! Mrs Coleman, you are simply the best!"

This was a bad thing to say as it triggered all three of us into singing that really old Tina Turner song 'Simply The Best'! I started to think at that moment, that maybe, just maybe, my luck had finally turned. I mean, I was going to meet Dougie Poynter! That very night!

* * *

**Just so you know, i've actually already written the first five chapters of this and know exactly what's going to happen in it. So, the more you guys review, the more i will update! Thanks, Soph xx **


	3. 18

**A/N: Thought I might aswell post chapter 2 aswell. Review on it please! I'd love to know what everyone thinks of this story up to now.**

**Still no luck in owning Mcfly. **

* * *

**Chapter Two-18**

"So...Come on, what do you think?"

Me and Emily were stood in the living room in front of my Mum and Dad, who looked weirdly gob-smacked.

I was wearing my best tight jeans with some knee high-heels and my black tight top which had 'I love Mcfly!' written on. I had straightened my long brown hair and put on my make-up the best I could. Emz and I looked like twins, except she had blonde hair.

"You are NOT...I repeat NOT...Going out like that! You look about 18!" My Dad furiously yelled at me. Wow. My Dad didn't know it, but he had actually complimented us. We looked 18!

"Calm down Pete, I mean, at least they're not going out in mini-skirts and tank-tops like some of the girls their age wear!" My Mum replied, in our defence.

I nodded vigorously, making myself look like one of them nodding-dogs. Emz joined in too, we must of looked like a right pair!

"Fine. But as I've already told you, stay away from any lads! And these Mcfly boys better not try anything!" My Dad warned us, for about the millionth time.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I glanced over at Emily and gave her a sympathetic look; I couldn't believe that my parents had to act the worst ever when my friends were around!

"Yes Dad we know. Now, can we please go!"

Eventually, we were all buckled up in my Mum's car and were all set to go. For most of the journey I was quiet, I was so nervous about meeting the guys. My room was covered in posters of them (especially Dougie) and it was kind of hard to believe that in under an hour I would be meeting Mcfly! Emz seemed a bit anxious too, I kept seeing her biting her nails as she loved Danny Jones, the lead guitarist and lead vocalist almost as much as I loved Dougie.

* * *

"We're here!" I screamed with excitement as my Mum parked her car near the stadium. 

"Oh god, I can't believe it! I'm so excited!" Emily exclaimed, watching all the other Mcfly fans go inside.

"Now, listen girls. I want you to be very careful, and don't go off with anybody you don't know. Not even Mcfly!"

I looked at her in a way which said 'As if I'd do that!' But to be honest, I'd jump at the chance of going anywhere with Mcfly!

We waved goodbye to my Mum as she drove off down the street away from us, and out of sight. I smiled immensely at Emz, grabbed her hand as we happily skipped up the steps, and into the entrance.

It was packed. Seriously. I hadn't ever seen anything like it! I had to keep hold of Emily's hand so that we didn't loose each other as people were barging into us all the time. We had to show our tickets to about a million different people, each time we went through a door.

"Excuse me, but we have backstage passes. Could you lead us to where we go, we're a bit lost." I asked a guy in a yellow jacket, holding up my pass for him to see.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me."

He led us through these big double doors and into the backstage area. There were loads of different people rushing around, doing their jobs. We walked down a long corridor, doors at either side, until eventually he stopped in front of a small woman.

"Hey Sandra, these two girls have backstage passes." Paul, as I figured out from his name-tag, said to the small woman.

"Oh, great! So I bet you girls are really excited! Mcfly are actually waiting for you guys. Can you see that room over there, just knock on!"

I liked her. She seemed like a very cheerful woman and was much more friendly than Paul.

I smiled at Sandra and slowly walked towards the door that was encrypted with the word 'Mcfly.' We stopped in front of it and we both just stared at it for a moment. Mcfly were just a knock away!

Emz took a deep breath and knocked on the door a gentle three times, before backing away. I gulped. The door slowly began to open and I swear I almost fainted when I saw Dougie Poynter stood in front of me, grinning at us.

"Hey! You must be Lydia and Emily. Cool to meet you both! Come in."

I couldn't even bring myself to say hi. My mouth just kept opening and closing like a fish, but nothing was coming out. Dougie's hair was blonde and he had a fringe which laid perfectly above his blue, ocean like eyes. My heart nearly melted when I looked into them.

We strolled into the room, where Danny, Tom and Harry were playing on what appeared to be an X-Box. They paused the game and as soon as Danny greeted Emily, she looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. At last I brought myself to speak, saying 'hey' to each of the guys and tried to do my best smile. Dougie smiled back and good god he had a great smile. His pearly white teeth almost glistened they were so perfect!

"So, how old are you, 18?" Dougie curiously asked me, as Emz was having a casual conversation with the other guys. What was it with people thinking I was 18!

"Yeah. Well, nearly. I turn 18 next Friday."

Emz shot me a confused look and I kind of telepathically told her to not say anything. Dougie seemed to smile with approval and told me he had just turned 20. Not like I didn't already know!

Seconds later, Emz told the guys that she needs to speak with me a moment and literally dragged me into the bathroom.

"Lyd! What the hell are you playing at!" She exclaimed at me, obviously referring to what I had just said.

"I don't know! He asked if I was 18 and I just said yes by accident! But I can't exactly go in now and say 'Sorry Dougie, you know before when I said I turn 18 next week? I meant 16.' Can I!" I replied, starting to feel a little scared.

"What are you going to do now?!"

"I don't know. I suppose go along with it. At least I told him the truth about that it's my birthday next Friday. And anyway, it's not as if we're going to see them again after tonight!"

How wrong was I. We all chatted for most of the time before the show started, and it turns out that all the guys are really cool. Dougie was possibly the funniest person I've ever met! He kept cracking me up! Danny was really easy to talk to and was a really nice guy. Emz decided to do the right thing and tell them her real age. Which is 16, if you were wondering.

They asked us to come back after the show, which I was quite surprised about!

"So Lyd, I saw a bit of flirting going on between you and Dougie in there!" Emily teased as we took our seats in the stadium.

I just winked at her and we both burst out laughing.

The show was amazing. We had seats really close to the stage and I'm sure I kept seeing the guys glance over at us every now and again. Emz said she was certain Dougie smiled at me. Yeah right!

* * *

I stood at the small table, nibbling on the delicious treats Mcfly had to munch on. I could definitely get used to having a famous lifestyle; With a click of a finger, Mcfly could get whatever they wanted! 

Gobbling a fairy cake, I strolled back over to where Emz, Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry were playing on 'Fifa 08'.

"No fuckin way dude! This chicks amazing!" A surprised Danny laughed, grinning at Emz as she gleamed enormously.

"Yeah, she always kicks my arse at anything to do with video games!" I replied, taking the game pad Harry passed over to me.

It was kind of hard to believe they were actually famous. When you get to know them, you realise that Mcfly are really just four normal guys with exceptional talent. Oh, and exceptional fitness!

"Woah, it's getting late! How about we exchange numbers and addresses so we can keep in touch?" Dougie suggested, looking at his watch.

My heart began pounding. Did Dougie Poynter just ask for my number?! Forget what my Mum said, he's definitely having it!

* * *

**Review please! Soph xx **


	4. The Phone Call

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope somebody out there is reading this, seeing as though i have yet to recieve a review! Just if it's to say you checked it out and you've read it, i would really appreciate it. I like this chapter, it makes me giggle! Anyways i'm starving, i'm off to get some food..**

**I own Mcfly. Jelous? Hehe.. **

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Phone Call**

"Is it over yet?!" Emily shakily whimpered, a pillow covering her face.

It was 8.00pm on Saturday, which was the day after the concert.

Emz was sleeping over at my house and we had decided to watch a scary film. We both always shit ourselves, but we did it for a laugh! It was at one of them parts of a movie where the actress is just about to open the door, but you know something is lurking behind, ready to pounce on her at any second.

"Not yet...Nooo!!! She's opening the door! Well it's goodbye to her then!" I replied, slowly taking the pillow from my face to uncover my brown eyes.

It was pitch black. We had switched off all the lights and closed all the curtains for extra spookiness. To make it even more great, we had popcorn, nachos and a massive cheese dip!

There was pure silence throughout the room, apart from a loud squeak that echoed all over the house, as the door was being slowly opened...

**'RING RING, RING RING, RING RING"**

We both screamed so loud a dog started barking outside. Emz nearly jumped out of her skin and she stupidly threw the bowl of popcorn in the air, which resulted in it raining all over us. It wasn't long after this that we both realised it was only my mobile ringing.

Still breathing fast, Emily carefully made her way to the DVD player and paused the DVD, squinting her eyes as she tried to read the buttons on the player in the pitch black.

I clambered off the sofa, brushing popcorn out of my hair, when suddenly my knee landed on something soft and squishy.

"Ewwwwwwww!"

I thrust my arm onto the the table, trying to feel for my phone, I couldn't see a thing. I eventually found it and answered the call without even looking at Caller ID.

"Hello"

I stood up and sat back down on the sofa.

"Hey... Is that Lydia?"

My eyes widened. I quickly covered my phone's speaker and mouthed to Emily,

"Emz! It's Dougie! What should I do!"

She started grinning uncontrollably, her face suddenly lit up.

"What do you think! Talk to him, quickly, before he hangs up on you!" Emz hissed.

I glared at her. Just as I was about to hang up on him, I heard his voice again.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

To my astonishment, I plucked up the courage to speak.

"Hey, sorry about that. Yeah it's Lydia." I murmured, my stomach churning.

"Cool! So I was thinking about last night, and the guys agree with me, that you and Emz were great to be around. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me for a while tomorrow? Well, that's if your not busy or anything." Dougie asked.

Wait one freaking minute, Dougie Poynter had just asked me out! Good lord... Me!!

"Er...Yeah, that sounds like... Tons of...F..Fun! What time... about?" I questioned, stuttering most of my words.

"Great! I dunno...how does 5:00pm sound? I was thinking about taking you to dinner...and then maybe coming back to one of the guys houses, to hang around with us for a bit." Dougie cautiously replied, sounding nervous.

Hang around with Mcfly!! I'm surprised I didn't scream when he declared this!

"Cool, sounds great! See you tomorrow at 5:00 then!"

Emz literally nearly died when she heard me say that. She quickly jumped up and I saw her figure moving around the room.

"Emz...where are you going?"

"I'm trying to find the light switch..."

I suddenly heard a loud bang as she crashed down to the floor. I quickly ran over to where she was lay.

"Emz, Emz are you OK?" I asked worriedly as I kneeled at the side of her.

She didn't reply but just started giggling. I got up and switched on the light.

"Emz you're so clumsy!" I snorted, laughing.

She sat up and frowned at my legs.

"Lyd...Please tell me why you have the cheese dip from the nachos stuck to your knee?" She asked, smiling with amusement.

"Oh, so that's what I landed in!" I stated, looking at my knee and laughing.

* * *

As soon as we finally recovered from laughter, we slouched back down on the sofa to talk. 

Emz made me tell her every little detail of the phone call, not missing out on even the tinniest thing.

"I honestly can't believe this! I seriously do think your luck has turned Lyd! Ha-ha, imagine the faces on The Fit Five when they hear that you've got a date with Dougie Poynter!"

My smile turned upside down as I stared at her wide-eyed.

"The Fit Five cannot hear about this Emz! No matter how much we want to tell them, we can't. Could you imagine what would happen?! Soon everyone would find out and Dougie would know I'm only 15, my Dad would most probably kill Dougie and Dougie would most probably kill me!" I yelled, scared at the thought of it all.

She frowned.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Anyway, what are we going to do about your date tomorrow? I mean, what the hell are your parents going to say when Dougie knocks on your door?!"

Just as she asked this, the front door opened and my parents came crashing in, back from going shopping.

"Don't worry! They're going to some wedding early tomorrow morning and won't be back home until Tuesday. No need to worry about Jonny either, apparently he will be at his girlfriends the whole time." I quickly replied, before me parents barged into the lounge, shopping bags in either hand.

Jonny was my nineteen year old brother. He was hardly ever at our place, always at either his mates houses or his current girlfriends, Katie. He had been asked to keep an eye on me when my parents were gone, but he just told me that if there's any problems to ring up his mobile. Perfect!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! It doesn't hurt to review! Soph xx **


	5. Pizza

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! It means a lot. I'm going to be quite busy over the weekend, so this might be the last update until monday/tuesday. I know it isn't the best chapter, but it's kind of just the build up to chapter 5. If i'm in a generous mood, i might post chapter 5 later on tonight! Keep the reviews coming please! xx**

**Do i really have to keep going over this?! I don't own Mcfly. Any over characters in this are completely fictional, although some refer to real people in my life. **

* * *

**Chapter 4-Pizza**

Frantically, I rushed around the house, making sure everything was just perfect for when Dougie arrived. He probably wasn't even going to come inside, but I tidied up just in case. I was getting really nervous now, Dougie was due to pick me up in just over an hour.

After curling my hair slightly, so loose curls hung freely above my shoulders, I quickly ran upstairs and into my room to get changed. I was having big trouble deciding what to wear. Dougie had said we were going to 'dinner'. But did that mean a big posh dinner with dresses and suits, or a small cosy restaurant with jeans and shirts? There was also the fact that I needed to look older again. Who knew getting changed would cause so much hassle?

I finally decided on a smart denim skirt (very sophisticated), a long-sleeved black polar neck (does wonders for your figure) and black high-heels (to make me look taller). I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment and smiled; I'd actually turned out looking pretty good. My make-up was simple, little bit of mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss looked great.

Just as I was sat on the sofa spraying some perfume, there was a knock on the door. Oh shit, he'd arrived!

I leaped off the sofa, took a few calming breaths and walked casually to the front door. Slowly, I opened it, to find Dougie leaning against the porch, beaming.

"Hey! You look...Wow." Dougie smiled, gawping at me with his mouth agape.

Hopefully, that was a compliment.

"Thanks! You look pretty wow yourself. Do you fancy coming in for a drink before we go, or do you want to leave now?" I questioned, trying my best to sound cool and calm.

"Sure, I'll come in for a bit."

I led him into the lounge, which surprisingly, was spotless for once. Luckily, Dougie had also gone for the half casual, half smart thing. He was wearing a black button up shirt and some faded jeans. He looked...well, wow!

"So, how's life in the band?" I curiously asked, as we were both sat on the sofa with glasses of wine. (Yes I stole some wine from my mum's wine stash. But, I was suppose to be 18 soon, remember? So it's all good.)

"It's great. We have just finished touring and although it's so much fun, its good to be back in our own houses in the lovely city we call London! Anyway, tell me a bit about you. So I'm guessing your at college, am I right?"

For a split second I was about to say 'College! I'm 15!'

"Yeah. I'm actually studying music. I play the guitar and sing, you know." I proudly replied. The first part was obviously a lie, but not the second bit. I'd played guitar and sung since being 11 and had been told I was really good. I wanted to be a musician when I was older, like Dougie.

"Really? Great, maybe I can hear you play sometime?" He suggested, moving closer to me.

"Yeah! Maybe we can play together." I replied, moving even closer.

We both smiled. I felt chemistry already.

"Definitely. Anyway...shall we go? I'm sure you don't want to miss out on this wonderful dinner I have in store for you!"

* * *

Dinner went fabulously amazingly. We talked, ate, talked some more, ate some more. Really cool. Dougie and I weirdly had loads in common. We both loved seafood, we both loved Blink-182, we both loved music.

Dougie was driving us back to his place, when suddenly my phone started ringing. It was my Mum.

Shit. Just what I needed.

"Hey Mum." I briefly answered..

"Hi sweetie! Hows everything going?"

"Everything's fine. Hows the wedding?"

Please god don't ask me where I am!

I glanced over at Dougie who seemed to be pretty engrossed in driving.

"It's fine. I cried, as always! Anyway, I better be off. Now you be a good girl for Jonny! Cyah on Tuesday!"

She hung up and I sighed heavily with relief.

"Sorry about that. It's my Mum, she's gone to her friend's wedding." I explained to Dougie as I put my phone back inside my bag.

"It's fine! My Mum rings me up all the time..." He rolled his eyes, although grinning at the same time.

I laughed as we backed into a driveway, outside a big brick house that was possibly two times the size of my house.

* * *

"Douglas Lee Poynter! Have you ever heard of knocking!" Tom jokingly shouted as Dougie shut the front door behind us.

"Sorry Dad!" Dougie joked back, laughing slightly.

He led me into a massive room, where three guys were sat on the leather sofa watching 'Back To The Future' on their wide-screen TV.

"Hey Lydia, great to see you again!" Harry welcomed me, gesturing me to sit on the sofa next to Danny.

"Hey guys. See you're watching 'Back To The Future'! I love this film!" I exclaimed as Dougie sat down next to me.

"Yeah, and do you know the best part? They named the main character, Marty Mcfly, after us..." Danny lied, smiling.

"Yeah...when it was made over 20 years ago!" Tom laughed, sipping his beer.

"Sooo, anyone up for pizza?!" Dougie asked, sitting up and rubbing his hands together.

Pizza? God..we'd just had a meal! But it's pizza...I'm definately having some!

* * *

**Review please! Thanks for reading, Soph xxx **


	6. The Kiss

**A/N: I was going to post this chapter last night, but i slept over at my friends and totally forgot. Thanks for all the reviews guys, you all rock! I'm off now anyway; I'm going watching High School Musical On Ice, how fun! Lol, anyway, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-The Kiss**

I woke with a sudden disturbance; loud snoring rumbling in my ear. I looked around for a moment, wondering where the hell I was.

Then I remembered.

Just after we'd all had the pizza and a few beers, I must of fallen asleep. I lifted up my head, raising my eyebrows as I realised it had been rested on Dougie's chest. I groaned and budged Danny away from me. I was on top of Dougie and Danny was basically on top of me! Tom and Harry were sprawled across the floor, snoring louder than Danny. Dougie was the only one who wasn't snoring for England!

I quietly sat up, trying my best not to disturb any of the guys. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at a clock on the wall.

My heart almost stopped. No wait, I think it actually did stop for a second. Surely that couldn't be the right time!

"Dougie...Dougie, wake up!" I whispered, shaking him slightly.

He grumbled something that sounded a bit like 'piss off', but then opened his eyes and smiled when he saw it was me.

"Sorry, I thought you Harry. I was half asleep, so to me you sounded like..." He trailed off, yawning.

"Doug, listen, it's half nine! I was supposed to be at sch...er...college a half hour ago!" I exclaimed, frowning at Tom who was making very peculiar noises in his sleep.

"Shit! Well I better drive you there!" He replied, standing up.

I panicked.

"Dougie, you can't! Imagine what people will say when they see me getting out of a car with Dougie Poynter inside. Rumours spread fast, and I don't really know if I want all this getting out so soon!" I answered, my voice rising which suddenly made Danny stir in his sleep.

Dougie's face dropped.

"Yeah, but you do know that if you're hanging out with me and the guys, you're obviously going to get spotted by people. And I wouldn't be surprised if as soon as the paparazzi find out there's a new girl on the scene, try their best to get a shot of you." He softly explained, not taking his gaze from my eyes.

I thought for a moment. Dougie was right, it was soon all going to get out, no matter what I did.

He continued, "Lyd, I know we've not known each other long, but I really, really like you. You're so beautiful and everything about you is...perfect. I would hate it if you decided to not see me again because of it all. Sometimes I wish we didn't have the paparazzi following us and screaming fans wanting our autographs every day. But, it's something you get used to and it comes with the job. I'm sorry."

I felt tears well up inside; I had begun to feel for Dougie. More than I ever imagined.

"Don't be sorry Doug, you haven't done anything. It's just it's all a bit new to me. But trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled broadly at me and I could feel his body moving closer to my own. He pressed his lips against mine as he wrapped his arms gently around my neck, and ran his fingers through my long hair. I fell deeper into the kiss and wrapped my own arms around his neck, pulling Dougie closer towards me. The world began to spin; the loud snores faded into background as me and Dougie soared through paradise. Getting to school seemed to be the last thing on my mind for the next few minutes, and although I had only knew Dougie a few days, I couldn't deny what I felt for him inside.

We eventually pulled free from the amazing kiss; we were so close our foreheads were touching and our lips stretched into wide smiles. I heard shuffling from behind me to see Danny sat up on the sofa, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Yeah...I guess I woke up at just the right time..." He coughed, scratching his messed up curly hair.

* * *

I'd got Dougie to drop me off at home as I needed to change my clothes before going to college. I gave him a quick kiss before heading up the driveway and unlocking the door. I waved as I closed the door behind me, leaning against it for a moment, dreamily smiling to myself.

Dougie was more amazing then I had ever imagined, and an extremely good kisser! But I couldn't help worrying about the problem stuck in the back of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I'd lied to him and now I'd fallen in too deep to do anything at all about it.

Just as I had got changed into my school uniform, my mobile rung. Quickly, I glanced at the screen to see it was only my Mum again.

"Mum...you shouldn't be phoning me now...I'm at school.." I hesitantly lied, as soon as I answered the call.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry love. But I figured you would have just finished your first lesson by now. Anyway, I rang to tell you that me and your father are coming home tonight instead of tomorrow. We don't need another night here, the weddings all finished. And there's something we need to sort out for Friday..."

Oh great. Just as I was beginning to enjoy having the house to myself. Not as if it wasn't obvious what they wanted to plan; seeing as though my 16th (or should I say 18th?) birthday was this Friday.

"Oh great! I better be making my way to...English. See you later on tonight!"

I threw my phone onto my bed and sighed heavily. Now I had to think of an escape plan for the next time I go out with Dougie a lot quicker then I intended doing.

* * *

"And what time do you call this, Lydia Coleman! According to the register, you weren't present for form or first period either! What have you to say for yourself?" Mrs Gerrard screamed at me as soon as I rushed into the English classroom, puffing and panting as I had just ran all the way there.

As she shouted this, I heard loud sniggers coming from the back of the room to find The Fit Five laughing their heads off at me. I smirked at them, thinking about why I was actually late. If only they knew!

"Sorry Miss. I overslept." I apologised, taking my seat next to Emz who looked extremely excited to see me.

"So, Miss Wagger, what excuse do you _really _have for being late?" Emily whispered to me, low enough so The Fit Five who were sat across the table from us couldn't hear.

I grinned, "You will have to wait until break to find out I'm afraid! It's too risky telling you in here, if you know what I mean..."

She raised her eyebrows at me and laughed. She definitely knew it was something to do with Dougie!

"Come on you two, we're doing all the work here! Lydia, you've just come in half way through the lesson thinking you can do what ever you like. Hurry up and get writing the bits you're saying in the play! I'm not getting dragged down because you two are lazy bitches." Nicole scorned at us, throwing pieces of paper at our faces.

"Give us a break Nicole! You five have obviously got the biggest parts in this bloody supposed 'Romeo And Juliet' re-enactment! So now me and Emz are stuck with the tinniest parts where we only say one or two lines in the whole stupid thing!" I snapped back, staring right into Nicole's grey eyes, making sure she knew I wasn't at all afraid of her.

All five of them just glared at me for a moment. I'd never actually answered back to any of them, I suppose I just let it go over my head. But I had had enough of being constantly bossed about by The Fucking Fit Five!

Lauren soon pulled herself together, leaned forward so that our faces were basically touching and hissed, "Who the hell do you think you are, speaking to Nicole like that! I'd watch your back if I were you, Coleman!"

I kept quiet for most of the rest of the lesson. Not that I was scared, just I had enough on my mind at the moment to be having fights with The Fit Five. Not only that, I'd probably get so pissed off in an argument that I'd blurt out everything about me, Dougie and Mcfly. The consequences of that would not be pretty!

* * *

Straight after the lesson had finished, me and Emz ran into the nearest toilets. I quickly checked that the cubicles were empty before getting straight to what happened.

"You will seriously not believe what happened! Dougie took me to dinner, which was amazing and then he took me back to Tom's house where the rest of Mcfly were! So I talked with them, ate pizza, watched 'Back To The Future', and then slept with Dougie!" I excitedly explained, hardly taking any breaths.

Oh Jesus, did that last bit come out like I thought it did?

Emily froze, mouth so wide it almost reached the floor.

"You slept with Dougie Poynter?!" She exclaimed, shouting this a little (no wait, a lot!) too loud!

"What?! Nooo! Shhh! I meant I fell asleep with him on the sofa after we had the pizza! I wasn't suppose too, and nothing happened! What do you think I am! The rest of Mcfly were there for Christ sake!" I replied, not being able to contain myself from laughing.

"Ohhh! Bloody hell Lyd, you had me going then!" Emz snorted, almost splitting her sides she was laughing so hard!

"That's not the best part Emz! This morning...we kissed!"

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter's coming soon! Keep reviews coming, they really make my day. As always, thanks for reading! Soph xx**


	7. Surprises

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews: Zukielove, crazededgefan, McFlyerchk, Mcfan of Dougie, Kay and DarkElements10. DarkElements10 thanks loads for your review, and i know i kind of rushed the relationship. The only reason being that this story is only one week of Lydia's life, so i had to get Dougie and Lyd close pretty quick. One of the main points of the story is that they fall in love quick anyway. Zukielove and crazededgefan you rock my socks. Lol!  
**

**Anyway, cheers to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Here's chapter 6, I quite like this chapter. Update's may not be as quick from now on as this is the last chapter I wrote in advance; I will start chapter 7 tomorrow. I will try and update as quickly as possible. The more reviews the quicker the update!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Surprises**

"Lydia, come into the lounge love! Me and your mother have a surprise for you!"

Was the familiar male voice coming from the living room as I sauntered into the house, after just finishing school. I sighed and threw my bags at the bottom off the stairs, before dragging myself reluctantly into the lounge. I really wasn't in the mood for my parents pestering me about what I wanted for my birthday and such lark.

"Hey Lyd! Great to see you again!" My mum screamed at me, pulling me into possibly the biggest bear hug ever. She was only gone two days for god sake! It was almost like she hadn't seen me in weeks!

"Hey Mum, hey Dad. So what's this big surprise then?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic and oblivious to the surprise that was obviously to do with my birthday at the same time.

I sat onto the sofa, whilst my Mum and Dad exchanged glances, grinning.

"Seeing as though it's your birthday on Friday..." My Mum started, gesturing my Dad to carry on.

"...Me and your Mum have sorted out a massive birthday bash at the Clifton Club, and have already sent invites out to everyone in your classes!"

Everyone? EVERYONE?!

No. No. No!

That meant The Fit Five!

Both my Mum and Dad's faces dropped when they saw the look on my face. Oh god, I'd offended them. Without even saying anything!

"That's great guys. Thanks a lot! Hey, the Clifton Club is very...what's the word...exclusive!"

Well, I suppose it was. I mean, it's where all the rich people in town went for a night out. Rumour has it The Fit Five went there a lot.

"I knew you'd like it! We tried our best to get Mcfly to play, but one, they were too expensive, and two, they have something planned this Friday." My Dad announced, trying his best to look sympathetic.

How ironic? I couldn't help but smirk at this.

Wait...Mcfly's doing something on Friday? My birthday? Wait...my 18th birthday?

Mental note: Ask Dougie what he's doing on Friday.

"That's fine Dad. I'm sure it will be great!"

* * *

The next day I woke pretty early. For me that is. It was half seven and I was sat at the kitchen counter, manoeuvring my spoon through my cereal, not eating any of it. My parents were being so kind to me, as always. This Clifton Club bash must of cost them a fortune, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I'd been lying to them...and basically the rest of the people I know. 

I wasn't in the mood for school, not at all. Maybe I could skip it and go see Dougie...

No!! That's wrong...I really need to get my priorities straight.

Wait...it was only one day, right? What's the harm in that?

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me, and strolled happily down the path. Luckily, my Mum was in the shower and my dad was at work, so nobody saw me leave without wearing my uniform. I stuffed it in my bag just in case my Mum found it lying in my room half way through the day. That would not be good! 

I decided not to ring Dougie straight away. It was only half eight, he'd be in bed! Coincidently, my mobile buzzed at that second. It was a text message. Off Danny.

_Hey Lyd, Danny Boy here. Dougie has no credit on his phone, so he asked me to text you. Well, he wanted to text this himself at first, but I didn't want any saucy messages being sent off my phone! Anyway, he wanted to know if you're at college today. Text back, Dan x_

I giggled slightly as I finished reading the text, loving the light-hearted humour Danny had used. God how I loved those guys. Especially Dougie!

_Lol, you cheeky thing! Tell Doug I'm luckily not at college today. Does he want to meet up or something? Text back, Lyd x_

I strolled over to Emily's house, without even realising I was doing so. I was just in time to see her rush out of her house and charge down the street. She was late, as usual.

"Emz! Emz, wait up!" I called after her, watching her turn around and frown when she saw me without uniform on.

"Hey, why aren't you wearing uniform?" She asked curiously, walking back to where I was stood.

"I'm going to go meet up with Dougie today and I..." I was interrupted by my phone buzzing mid-sentence. I quickly retrieved it from my pocket and read.

_Well, who can blame me? The way both your tongues were down eachother's throats yesterday! Lol! Oh yeah and young Dougster said he'd love to meet up. He will come pick you up if you like. Text back, Danny x_

Emz stared at me blankly as I smiled whilst reading the text.

"Sorry, that was Danny. Anyway, I'm going to meet up with Dougie today so I decided to take the day off. Will you tell the teachers I'm ill please?" I pouted, wobbling my bottom lip.

She sighed with disapproval but then nodded half-heartedly.

"Thanks Emz, you're the best!" I squealed, hugging her tightly before rushing off. I looked back to see her still stood in the same spot, looking a mix between baffled and hurt. What? I didn't say anything bad to her...did I?

_Tell Doug it's OK, I'll walk. I'm near his house anyway. Cyah soon, Lyd x_

I was actually a couple of miles from Dougie's house, but I couldn't have him coming to pick me up at my house whilst my mum was in! So instead I waited expectantly for a bus, getting rather inpatient. Eventually, it arrived and I climbed on.

It was just under ten minutes to the closest bus stop to Dougie's house. But, the problem was, I didn't actually know which house was Dougie's! I knew which was Tom's though. I agitated slightly before knocking on his door.

"Hey Lyd, what you doing here?" He asked, looking shocked but happy to see me.

"This probably sounds really stupid, but I don't know which house is Dougie's! Could you point me to the right direction please?" I blushed, fidgeting with my fingers.

Tom chuckled but then pointed to the house two doors to the right. He enlightened me by telling me where all of Mcfly lived, which was quite easy to remember. Tom's was first, then Harry's, then Dougie's and finally Danny's.

I thanked Tom and walked over towards Dougie's house, flattening down my top and making sure my hair was OK.

Dougie must of seen me through his window, as he appeared in the doorway as I was halfway up his well-kept front garden.

"Hey Lydia, I saw you walk over to Tom's. I forgot you'd never been to my house before! Anyway, come in, I've got a surprise to tell you about something we've planned for your birthday!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget, a little bit of constructive critisism will be appreciated. I always aim to improve my writing. Soph xx  
**

* * *


	8. The Chip

**A/N: Sorry for the longish wait guys; it took me ages to write this chapter. As always, thanks for everyone who is reviewing! Oh and in this chapter there is a few references to sex, but nothing bad. I hope you guys like this chapter, especially the last little bit. I really like that part, it makes me laugh! Review please!**

** Next chapter will be posted at sometime next week. The latest will be next Saturday, promise!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Chip **

I stared at him, shocked, before quickly snapping out of the daze and following Dougie into his house.

A surprise? On my birthday? Please no, I was already planned something at the Clifton Club! Now that I thought about it, it did make sense. My Dad said Mcfly had something planned this Friday, little did he know it was for me!

"Really? Wow, you haven't gone to too much trouble planning something have you?" I anxiously asked him, as he took my coat from me and hung it up.

"No, not really. You'll love it! Anyway, that surprise is for later when they guys get here."

Dougie led me into his living room, which was a mess, but a comfy mess. Just how I liked it. Magazines (you really don't want to know what type of magazines!) and papers were sprawled across the floor and crisps packets and fast food containers were left, empty.

"Sorry about the mess. The maid's not coming until tomorrow." He explained, blushing a crimson red when he realised the magazines were on show.

Maid? Oh right yeah, he was rich and famous. Eventhough I had a ton of posters of Dougie plastered on my wall, it's weird how many times I forgot he was in Mcfly.

"It's fine, my room is always like this. Well, without the dirty magazines that is..." I laughed, making Dougie blush even more. Bless him, he was embarrassed!

Whilst Dougie was in the kitchen making me a drink, I decided to take a look at his impressively large music collection. Wow, he had really great taste. Blink-182, The Who and Simple Plan were just a few of the great bands Dougie had tons of CD's on. As I was so engrossed in looking at one of his Blink-182 albums, I didn't realise him re-enter the room.

"Hey, I see you like my CD collection." He stated, looking impressed.

"Like it! Don't you mean love it! Almost every band you have I absolutely adore!" I exclaimed, taking the cup of coffee Dougie passed to me.

He smiled and I went and sat down beside him; he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I stared into his honest, loving eyes and couldn't help but allow a single tear fall slowly down my cheek. Dougie's face lit up with concern, he wiped the tear away and pulled me closer.

"Lydia, what's up? Have I done something wrong?" He asked, placing his warm hands onto my now frozen cheek.

I felt guilty, for everything. I couldn't put him through this much longer. I just couldn't bare it. I was being horrible, selfish and most of all, dishonest.

"No Doug, of course you've not. It's just...everything that's happened to me over these passed few days. I just feel so...lucky to have met you."

Dougie smiled a little and sighed.

"No, I'm the one who is lucky to have met you! You're amazing."

Acting on impulse, I pressed my lips onto Dougie's, my lips tingling from the sensation that only happened when I kissed Dougie. He placed his hand onto my back, stroking upwards until he reached my neck; his tongue placed against my lips, begging for access, which I more than gladly allowed. Without realising it, Dougie was slowly pushing me backwards until I was basically on my back, lay on the sofa. I didn't think anything of it, and carried on with the kiss, which was getting more passionate by the second. Suddenly, I felt Dougie's hand softly start pulling up my t-shirt, starting to reveal my bra.

Woah there big boy!

What do I do?

I hastily pulled myself from Dougie's gentle grasp and gasped for breath as I came out of the kiss.

"Lydia...look I'm...I shouldn't...I...I'm sorry." Dougie worriedly apologised, sitting up and looking at my intently.

"Dougie it's alright, It's just I'm not...I'm not ready for that kind of thing in our relationship at the moment. I'm sorry, and if you want me to go that's fine, I'm really sorry..."

I stood up and made my way to his front door, not because of what he did, because I felt incredibly embarrassed. I felt his hand on my arm and I stopped, turning round to face him.

"Lydia please, don't go. I understand that you're not ready yet. I appreciate the fact that you don't go getting laid with guys you've only known for a few days!" He smiled and pulled me into him, so that we were forehead to forehead again.

It was weird how he could come up with witty comments, even in the strangest of situations.

"Dougie, you're the most amazing guy I've ever met. The thing is, I want to wait a while before my first time. I don't think I'm ready." I whispered, silent tears beginning to fall again.

Oh god.

I basically told him I was a virgin!

And I'm meant to be 18! Well, nearly. Good grief...

I felt my cheeks burn a very unattractive shade of red.

"I wished I'd waited. I stupidly lost my virginity when I was 15, I really regret it now." He sadly declared, wiping my eyes.

Wow. He didn't seem amused at all that I was suppose to be 18 and a virgin.

15! That means he had sex at my age!

Weird...

* * *

I talked to Dougie for a very long time. The next time I looked at the clock it was getting on for two, we'd been talking for hours and hadn't even realised it. He was one of those people who you felt like you could just open up to, without having to worry about what they'll think or say. Normally, around boys I like I get all tongue-tied and worry that they're going to laugh at the things I say. Not with Dougie. 

Danny, Tom and Harry came over to Dougie's at around half four, just after I'd gone to the bathroom and phoned my Mum to tell her I was round at Emily's for tea. I was getting so good at this lying thing, I was scaring myself!

"Hey you two love birds! I hope there's been no funny business going on around here, I know what you're like Dougie!" Harry sniggered, beginning to munch on his chips. Tom had kindly bought us all a bag from the chippy round the corner.

And I, as usual, did the best thing that was available in the situation. Threw a chip at him.

It comically bounced right off the top of his head, and landed with a 'plop' into his cup of tea. This sent us all of roaring with laughter; even Harry couldn't help but chuckle. It was like something you saw on a comedy sketch, I bet I couldn't do it again!

"Lydia Coleman, you have one great aim!" Danny piped up, laughing rather hysterically as Harry burnt his finger whilst trying to fish the chip out of his hot tea.

Haha! Served him right!

It amused all four of us for about five minutes anyway, as we watched Harry sip his tea, which according to him tasted salty. It took him a while before he finally retrieved the chip, which had gone all soggy and horrible. He smirked and decided to throw it at poor, innocent Tom, who used his quick reactions and ducked.

Now Dougie has a chip full of tea stuck to his wall, and didn't seem to care in the slightest.

* * *

** Thanks for reading. Please review! Soph xx**


	9. Incognito

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!! So here's Chapter 8, I'm quite proud of this chapter. I hope all you guys will like it! I gotta go revise for a bloody test now...sighs...anyway please review!**

** Much love! **

* * *

**Chapter 8-Incognito**

"So, come on Doug! The guys are all here...what's the surprise?" I asked, worried and curious at the same time.

We were all sat in Dougie's living room, playing our guitars and listening to music.

Dougie exchanged grins with the rest of the guys, leaving me puzzled.

"Well, seeing as though it's your birthday on Friday..."

Woahh! Deja Vu or what? That's just what my Mum said to me when she was going on about my other party! Freaky...

Tom continued, "We've booked The Stars for your party! We've invited lots of famous people to come, but you can bring as many people along with you as you want! What do you think?!" Tom announced, sounding really enthusiastic.

No way...when I said that The Clifton Club was exclusive, The Stars is totally out of it's league in exclusiveness! The Stars was a good name for it, seeing as though it was only 'stars' that went in the club. I'd never set foot near the place, it had a red carpet entrance and was always full of paparazzi as it was a hot spot to see celebs.

"The Stars? Wow guys, that clubs pretty swanky for my 18th! Isn't it normally only celebrities that had birthday bashes there?" I asked, still shocked at the thought of me being in The Stars.

Dougie smirked. Oh yeah, they were in Mcfly!! God, I really need to stop forgetting that!

"So, we were wondering if later on tonight you want a taster of the place. Do you fancy coming for a night out there with us?" Danny asked, smiling immensely.

I glared at Danny. Did he just ask me to go to The Stars with them?

"Sure! Sound's like tons of fun! But, I have nothing to wear..." I frowned, looking at the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing. No way was I going to The Stars looking like that.

"We thought you'd say that! So we were thinking maybe if I drop you off at your house now, and come pick you up later? Like you said, it's a swanky place! So it's dresses and suits I'm afraid! " Dougie grinned, grabbing his keys.

"Does it look OK?" I cautiously asked, shyly walking down the stairs and into the living room where Emz was sat waiting for me to get changed.

Her eyes widened and she was gob-smacked for quite a few seconds.

"Lyd, you look beautiful. That dress looks amazing on you! You look older, much older! I'd say at least 18! Oh yeah I forgot...that's what age you're suppose to be!" She giggled after her sarcastic (but quite funny) comment.

"Thanks! Right, the guys are going to be here very soon. So before you go, let me make sure the plans straight. When my parents get back from their 'night out', they will see the note I will leave in the kitchen about me staying over at yours for the night. And if they end up ringing up your house, you will somehow cover up the best you can." I went over the plan once again, making sure Emily knew exactly what was happening.

She nodded and I glanced at myself in the mirror; my dress flowing slightly as I moved. Emz had brought me one of her Mum's gorgeous dresses. It was a backless black number with a low cut front showing off a bit of cleavage. It was quite tight at the top and was styled like a corset; below the waist it flowed out and settled beautifully above my black toe-less heels. Emz had helped me curl my long hair so that it was now just longer than shoulder length, almost half its normal size when straight. Seeing as though she was always excellent at her make-up, I let her do mine, which looked amazingly fabulous.

"Dougie is going to die when he sees you like that! Anyway, I better go quick before they arrive in their limo to pick you up!" Emz declared, raising her eyebrows and smiling when she mentioned the limo.

It hadn't been five minutes since Emily left when a black limo parked just outside my house. I took one last glance at the mirror before picking up my bag and making my way to the front door. I locked the door behind me and turned around to see Dougie stood outside the limo in a very smart black suit and tie, eyes glued to me. I smiled shyly at him and walked tensely to the limo, feeling a bit self-concious. Dougie seemed to be just as gob-smacked as Emz was, and kept looking as if he was trying to speak, but couldn't.

"Hi Dougie. You look great in that suit!" I complimented him, as we climbed into the limo. I was greeted, once again, by raised eyebrows and agar mouths.

Oh great. I knew I looked like I'd tried too hard!

"Lydia, wow. You look...amazing. Really amazing" Dougie finally piped up, as we sat down opposite Danny, Tom and Harry who were all also wearing suits.

"Yeah, I mean...it doesn't leave much for the imagination! Very...low cut..." Danny coughed. Just as I was smiling appreciatively at Dougie's compliment, I scowled at Danny who was staring blankly at my chest.

Tom and Harry nodded with agreement.

Well, I must say I felt quite flattered to be ogled at by Mcfly. But at the same time, disgusted and violated!

Dougie shot them all evil glances.

Was that jealousy I could see coming through? I smiled to myself; I think it was!

"Er, anyway...Lydia, we thought of an idea! You know because you don't want to be noticed by everyone yet? We thought that maybe if we cover ourselves up as we walk into The Stars, we won't be as recognisable!" Danny quickly changed the subject, sounding a bit like he was telling me a top secret plan for the CSI or something.

I glared at him, waiting for more information.

"So, how about you wear these."

Tom handed me a pair of dark sunglasses and a very weird black cap.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Nobody laughed back. They were being serious. Shit.

I stopped laughing immediately and looked around at Dougie who also had a pair of sunglasses and a hat. Oh god.

"My names Poynter, Dougie Poynter." Dougie quoted from James Bond, doing his best 007 impression. This set us all off giggling; he actually really did look like James Bond with his shades on!

"Yeah, we're going to be _incognito_." Harry emphasised the word 'incognito' as he slid on his glasses as though he was a secret agent. These guys were so immature. And I loved it!

"Incog-awhata?" Dougie spluttered, confused.

"It means in disguise, so basically nobody can tell it's us." Harry impatiently explained as we pulled up a few yards from The Stars.

I just stared blankly at them. I suppose it was good of them to do all this, but I must of looked weird in a baseball cap when I was wearing a posh dress. Very weird!

"Right OK. But Danny, why aren't you wearing a hat?" I asked, as we all stepped out of the limo.

"Because I have an even better hat to wear." He smirked.

So there we were, incognito. Me in my black dress, black sunglasses and black baseball cap. Tom, Harry and Dougie in their suits, caps and glasses. And Danny. Who insisted on wearing his green bobble hat. Yes, his green bobble hat with dangling strings at either side. Good lord.

We must of looked like right goons, walking down the street towards The Stars like that! Danny, I must say, looked rather comical in a green bobble hat, black sunglasses and a navy suit. I'm not surprised the paparazzi glared at us as we made our way towards the entrance of the club. At least they didn't know it was Mcfly.

Plan incognito complete!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Danny's bobble hat haha...Review please!! Soph xx  
**


End file.
